1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tray assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tray assembly configured for carrying a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing demands for the storage volume of a computer, more hard disks are required to be installed in the computer. Therefore, a hard disk tray is developed to allow users to install multiple hard disks in the computer at the same time. Generally speaking, such a hard disk tray enables individual installation/uninstallation of the hard disks to the computer, which allows the independent exchange of the hard disks at any time and even instant uninstallation for the maintenance of the required hard disk. As a result, the user can replace hard disks at any time or any occasions, or add even more hard disks in the computer as demands.
Traditionally, in order to install a hard disk to the hard disk tray, the user has to in advance lock and fix the hard disk to respective frames by screws, and then individually secure the frames to the hard disk tray by screws. Since specific tools are required for such installation and uninstallation which are time consuming, and the screws may even accidentally fall into the hard disk tray, each time of such installation/uninstallation of the hard disk is very inconvenient for the user.